


An arrow to the heart

by wooloo_for_life



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Multi, agatha is nike, guinevere is aphrodite, hort is hades, king arthur is zeus, sophie is persephone, tedros is eros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooloo_for_life/pseuds/wooloo_for_life
Summary: Tedros, son of Guinevere, the goddess of love, enjoys shooting his mystic arrows at pretty much anyone. The arrows don't hurt, but make the target fall in love with the next person they see. It all spirals out of control when his arrows make Agatha, goddess of victory, fall in love with him.Agatha had never wanted love, so when the arrow hits her heart, she goes to Guinevere to beg for her to release her from the love spell. Guinevere agrees, but only if Agatha can complete three tasks.Basically, a greek gods au with lots of tagatha.Inspired by Baetrix's fic Olympus. Go check it out!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chrysó vélos (golden arrow)

Tedros, born to Guinevere, the goddess of love and King Arthur, the god of thunder, was mischievous and arrogant, and quite the archer. On the day of his seven hundredth birthday, he was given his first bow and arrows, and his father had brought him outside and taught him how to master the art of archery. That day was where his life went wrong.

His first shot misfired terribly and hit the palace guard in the forehead. Confused, Lancelot turned towards them, and his eyes fell on Guinevere. He didn't even notice Arthur and Tedros.  
5 years later, his mother left his father for Lance. His father, King Arthur fell prey to Medusa and died, and all of a sudden, Tedros was alone in the world. It was his fault, he knew, as his father had told him every day till he died. He cursed himself, and his mother every day. It was even worse when she returned with Lance. He hated her, yet he loved her as only a child with their parent could.  
His distraction was matchmaking. That was his power; his arrows made the target fall in love with the first person they saw, hence Lancelot. He enjoyed shooting them at the helpless mortals, unaware of him laughing as they fell in love with their brothers, childhood crushes, or even enemies. It was his favorite pastime, an escape from his chaotic life, by making other lives more chaotic. He didn't tend to meddle with the gods, it reminded him too much of his seven hundredth birthday, but he liked to play around with the humans' emotions whenever he needed a break.

That was several millennia ago. It was better now. The pain hurt less, and the memory didn't hurt as much. His life had improved vastly. He was the soon-to-be king of the gods, in three years time, and madly handsome. His curly blond hair was the colour of the golden statues made in his honor. His ultramarine eyes were piercing and yet kind, and his rippled abs more prominent than ever. He was the god that everyone loved and respected, and conveniently still single. This meant he was the center of attention to many of the girls in Olympus, all looking to be his queen.

Sophie, however, was a problem. At least everyone else kept their heads down apart from the occasional offering. But not Sophie. She pursued him relentlessly, often giving him bouquets of flowers her mother had grown. She'd even attempted to get his mother to make him fall in love with her. It was sweet at first, but it got tiring. Tedros figured if Sophie fell in love with someone else, she'd leave him to be, so he promised himself one day he'd stop this. Today was that day.

He could see her, walking along the side of the mountain and talking with Agatha, the goddess of victory. Sophie was the daughter of Vanessa, the goddess of plants and harvest, and unfortunately, she'd inherited her calculating and wantful nature. Add in her flamboyance, and she was extremely annoying after a while. She was facing away from him, chatting to Agatha who was just beside her. Perfect. He didn't care if it would make her fall in love with her sister. Let her. As long as she fell out of love with him. He pulled back his arrow, made of glistening gold, in his bow and aimed. It should be easy, as long as he was quick. His eyes drifted to Agatha and he realized what he was about to do. Her big brown eyes like the hot chocolate his mentor Merlin used to make were warm and sweet, and for a second Tedros felt guilty for what he was about to do. No. What was he thinking? He was about to give up a chance for freedom, for Agatha? Drawing his arrow back again, he knew he was ready. He was ready too late. Sophie bid farewell to Agatha and teleported away in a flurry of flowers, no doubt to visit her mother. He'd lost his chance. Dammit. As he turned to go, his sandal slipped on the rock and he fell to the ground, his hand accidentally releasing the arrow. It all happened in a split second. Agatha, hearing him fall turned and saw him, just as it hit her in the heart. Tedros' eyes widened.

Shit.


	2. Óppus o kissós (like ivy)

Agatha had never wanted love. In all the time she'd been alive, she couldn't care less about it really. Love was a distraction. She'd seen many mortals fall in wars they could've easily won because they'd lingered on the thought of their fair maiden at home, or refused to kill their enemy because of hidden desire for them. All of the gods knew she was not the slightest bit interested in romance. Even the dumb, foolish humans recognized she _much_ preferred winning wars to winning hearts. Still, she was beautiful none the less. Her raven black hair that was in a loose bun was silky and soft, and her eyes were big and chocolate brown. Her toga, which was white like a dove, draped around her hips gracefully and her wreath sat perfectly on her head. She knew she had many secret admirers - secret because they knew of her disdain for love - waiting in the wings for when she changed her mind. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

As she fiddled with the folds of her toga, she attempted to drown Sophie out. She was her best friend, despite being... flamboyant. Over the top and obsessed with her looks and beauty. But despite all that, Agatha wouldn’t give her up for anything in the world.

“-and Aggie he's just the _perfect_ prince for me. His blond hair is just _so_ beautiful and his eyes are like the ocean; deep and blue and- Are you even listening?”

Agatha jumped, and mumbled something about when Sophie had be home by. She wasn’t listening. Prince Tedros was annoying, cocky, and pretentious, and even worse, he was short.

With a darting frown, Sophie glanced up at the sky, where the sun was setting over the horizon. “Fair point. Mother’s insisting I be back home before sundown. She thinks Hort’s stalking me or something.”

“Hort, as in King of the Underworld?” Agatha replied incredulously.

“Yep, that’s him. Mother’s convinced he has a thing for me or something. I don’t blame him,” she said with a wink, “I’d better go. See you around.” And with that Sophie teleported away, surrounded by swirls of petunias and tulips.

Peace. Finally. As Agatha continued along the mountain, her thoughts turned to Tedros. He was a god of love like his mother, with special arrows that could make the target fall in love with the next person they saw. Yet he, as the heir to the throne of the gods, had no queen. _Sophie would be perfect for the role,_ Agatha thought miserably. She was devoted and obsessed with Tedros. She kicked a stray rock with her sandal, and it tumbled along the rocky path. That's when she heard someone fall behind her. She whirled around, and saw Tedros on his back, and met his eyes. Why did he look worried? Was he scared she would ruin his reputation or something? _Soon-to-be-king Tedros falls over._ What a headline. She saw the golden arrow, flying towards her, reflecting the evening sun as it sank below the horizon, too late. It hit her on the heart. A moment of silence passed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she shouted.

"I-I didn't mean too.." Tedros scrambled to his feet, backing away from her. Pathetic.

But then a peculiar feeling emerged in her chest. It grew, crept along her body, like ivy on a tree. It spread to her feet and her head and took over her every thought, and hijacked her heart. And all of a sudden, all she could see was his beautiful big blue eyes, earnest and innocent, and his golden hair, shining in the light of the sun, her mind conveniently leaving out the fact that he was shorter than her. Her cheeks flushed red as she stood on the mountain edge, silhouetted by the last rays of light. She snapped out of her daze.

“You" _beautiful, hot man who I want to kiss_ "absolute idiot!" What on earth was she thinking? Why did she want to kiss him so badly? "What have you done to me?!"

Tedros looked more than scared now. More than worried. Sorry? She couldn't tell.

“IsortofaccidentallymadeyoufallinlovewithmeI'msosorryIdidn'tmeanto," Tedros replied, his voice going at hyperspeed, "pleasedon'ttryandkillmeI'llfixit!" Agatha wasn't sure whether he thought she wouldn't hear if he was quick enough, but either way, she understood what he had said.

“BELIEVE IT OR NOT I ACTUALLY REALISED THAT!" Agatha exclaimed, aware she was blushing furiously. She resented it. She didn't even have a choice. All her life, she'd shunned love, and here she was, a slave of her heart. A heart that told her to forgive him, kiss him, and love him forever. Before today, all she could see was a self-absorbed brat, preferring to insult and ignore him. Now, she heard kindness and worry in his voice.

Agatha turned and ran, away from temptation, away from Tedros, away from love. Except she found herself running towards love. Queen Guinevere's palace.

Of course. Because surely a goddess of love can get rid of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had a lot of stuff going on here but hopefully I’ll be able to post new chapters regularly now. Thanks for your continued support :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't realize already:  
> Agatha is Nike goddess of victory  
> Sophie is Persephone  
> Tedros is Eros, son of Aphrodite  
> Guinevere is Aphrodite  
> King Arthur is Zeus
> 
> Yes, I know Zeus married Hera but I had to change it up for Tedros to be Eros.  
> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
